


Scott/Derek (Step Brothers!AU)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/M, Het, M/M, Slash, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Peter and Melissa get married, Scott and Derek become brothers. Images are not mine. Worksafe. Comments and kudos are love. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott/Derek (Step Brothers!AU)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/sSGUOVT.png)


End file.
